1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a recognition device, a bonding device, and a circuit device manufacturing method, and in particular concerns the improvement of the precision of recognition by a recognition device, the improvement of the precision of bonding by a bonding device, and a circuit device manufacturing method that uses such a recognition device and bonding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Priorly with semiconductor devices, wire bonding to mounting parts formed on a lead frame was performed according to each mounting part, and as an embodiment therefor, a recognition device and bonding device for such wire bonding is disclosed for example in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Sho-63-29535.
As shown in FIG. 17, a transistor lead frame 2, to which a chip 10 is attached, is set on a heating block part 1. A bonding arm 3 is disposed above lead frame 2 on heating block 1 and a capillary 4 is disposed at the tip of bonding arm 3. A wire 5 is disposed in this capillary 4 and a torch 6, for forming a ball from wire 5, is disposed near capillary 4.
This thermocompression type bonding device is provided with a wire bonding position recognition part 7 and a bonding head driving part 8 as well as with a local heating device 9, which is set to operate in linkage with the operation of bonding head driving part 8 in the X and Y directions and is for heating the bonding part locally. A laser beam device may for example be used as this local heating device 9.
The operations shall now be described. Bonding head driving part 8 is made to move, as programmed in advance in accordance with information from wire bonding position recognition part 7, to lead frame 2 that has been heated by heating block 1, local heating device 9 is made to operate just during the bonding process to perform ball bonding while compensating for inadequate heat on chip 10, capillary 4 is thereafter moved to the lead frame 2 side, local heating device 9 is made to operate again just during the bonding process to perform stitch bonding while compensating for inadequate heat at the lead frame 2 side, and then torch 6 is made to form a ball part at the tip of a wire 5 that has been cut.
Ball bonding is then performed on the other electrode of chip 10 while making local heating device 9 operate just during bonding to compensate for inadequate heat at chip 10, capillary 4 is thereafter moved to the lead frame side, local heating device 9 is made to operate again just during the bonding process to perform stitch bonding while compensating for inadequate heat at the lead frame side, and then torch 6 is made to form a ball part at the tip of a wire 5 that has been cut. Since bonding is thus performed while compensating for inadequate heat at the bonding part, a high quality wire bond is obtained. A wire bond of even higher quality can be obtained by using ultrasonic waves in combination.
Also though the case of a transistor chip was described with the above-described embodiment, this invention is not limited thereto and the chip may be a diode, IC, etc., and the invention can thus be applied as a wire bonder for any semiconductor device.
In the case where mounting parts are formed on a completely punched lead frame 2 as has been described above, just the mounting parts need to be heated, for example, to approximately 250xc2x0 C. during wire bonding. That is, since the entirety of lead frame 2 is not constantly in a high temperature state and wire bonding could be performed by partial heating, there are no problems of erroneous recognition, degradation of recognition conditions, etc., with the bonding device and recognition device in the above-described example.
Though details shall be given with the description of an embodiment of the present invention, in the case where a cluster block, having a plurality of mounting parts within a small area, is formed on a conductive foil, lead frame, etc., the conductive foil or lead frame, etc., will be kept at a high temperature state until all of the wire bonding processes for a single cluster block has been completed. There was thus the problem that the conductive foil or lead frame, etc., with the cluster block becomes oxidized due to being placed in the abovementioned high temperature state over a long period of time.
The abovementioned oxidation of the lead frame, etc., may be prevented by placing the lead frame in the high temperature state in a space filled with an inert gas, such as nitrogen gas. However, in order to form this space, an inert-gas-filled space must be formed above the working base on which the lead frame is set and furthermore, a working hole for recognition and wire bonding must be formed above this space. In this case, the inert gas becomes heated to a high temperature within the space and, in the process of escaping to the exterior from the working hole, gives rise to a fluctuation (shimmer) due to the temperature difference with room temperature. This fluctuation invades the recognition region and causes erroneous recognition by the recognition camera, thus leading to lack of precision of recognition of highly integrated, fine, conductive patterns.
This invention has been made in view of the above-described problems of the prior art and provides a recognition device comprising: a substrate setting base, having a heating function; a cover, which covers a working region from above the abovementioned substrate setting base; a working hole, provided in the upper surface of the abovementioned cover; an illumination, disposed above the abovementioned working hole; and a pattern recognition camera, disposed inside a lens barrel provided above the abovementioned illumination; wherein a transparent shielding lid is provided at least at the lower end of the abovementioned illumination to prevent fluctuation of ascending air current, which is due to an inert gas that is blown inside the abovementioned cover being heated by the abovementioned substrate setting base, from entering into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination.
Preferably with the recognition device of this invention, the abovementioned shielding lid is disposed at the lower end of the abovementioned lens barrel. The entry of the abovementioned fluctuation into the abovementioned lens barrel and the entry of dust, etc., from inside the abovementioned lens barrel into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination can thereby be prevented.
Also preferably with the recognition device of this invention, the abovementioned shielding lid is formed of a transparent film or a transparent substrate.
Furthermore, preferably with the recognition device of this invention, the abovementioned inert gas is made to flow into a space formed by the abovementioned cover and the abovementioned substrate setting base.
Also preferably with the recognition device of this invention, a part of the abovementioned cover is formed as a clamper.
Also preferably with the recognition device of this invention, the abovementioned clamper is provided with a blow-in hole for the abovementioned inert gas.
Also preferably with the recognition device of this invention, the abovementioned inert gas is made of nitrogen gas.
Also preferably with the recognition device of this invention, the abovementioned illumination is a ring-shaped illumination provided below the abovementioned lens barrel part.
Also in order to resolve the above-described problems, this invention provides a recognition device comprising: a substrate setting base, having a heating function; a cover, which covers a working region from above the abovementioned substrate setting base; a working hole, provided in the upper surface of the abovementioned cover; an illumination, disposed above the abovementioned working hole; and a pattern recognition camera, disposed inside a lens barrel provided above the abovementioned illumination; wherein a transparent shielding lid is provided at least at one of either the upper end of the abovementioned illumination or any position between the upper end and the lower end of the illumination to prevent fluctuation of ascending air current, which is due to an inert gas that is blown inside the abovementioned cover being heated by the abovementioned substrate setting base, from entering into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination.
Also in order to resolve the above-described problems, this invention provides a bonding device comprising: a substrate setting base, having a heating function; a cover, which covers a working region from above the abovementioned substrate setting base; a working hole, provided in the upper surface of the abovementioned cover; an illumination, disposed above the abovementioned working hole; a capillary, disposed at the side face of the abovementioned illumination; and a pattern recognition camera, disposed inside a lens barrel provided above the abovementioned illumination; wherein a transparent shielding lid is provided at least at the lower end of the abovementioned illumination to prevent fluctuation of ascending air current, which is due to an inert gas that is blown inside the abovementioned cover being heated by the abovementioned substrate setting base, from entering into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination, and after recognition by the abovementioned pattern recognition camera, the abovementioned capillary is moved to above the abovementioned working hole and bonding is performed via the abovementioned working hole.
Preferably with the bonding device of this invention, the abovementioned inert gas is made to flow into a space formed by the abovementioned cover and the abovementioned substrate setting base.
Also preferably with the bonding device of this invention, the abovementioned inert gas is made of nitrogen gas.
Also preferably with the bonding device of this invention, the abovementioned illumination is a ring-shaped illumination provided below the abovementioned lens barrel part.
Also in order to resolve the above-described problems, this invention provides a bonding device comprising: a substrate setting base, having a heating function; a cover, which covers a working region from above the abovementioned substrate setting base; a working hole, provided in the upper surface of the abovementioned cover; an illumination, disposed above the abovementioned working hole; a capillary, disposed at the side face of the abovementioned illumination; and a pattern recognition camera, disposed inside a lens barrel provided above the abovementioned illumination; wherein a transparent shielding lid is provided at least at one of either the upper end of the abovementioned illumination or any position between the upper end and the lower end of the illumination to prevent fluctuation of ascending air current, which is due to an inert gas that is blown inside the abovementioned cover being heated by the abovementioned substrate setting base, from entering into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination, and after recognition by the abovementioned pattern recognition camera, the abovementioned capillary is moved to above the abovementioned working hole and bonding is performed via the abovementioned working hole.
Also in order to resolve the above-described problems, this invention provides a circuit device manufacturing method comprising the steps of: preparing a block substrate, which is provided with a plurality of mounting parts and conductive patterns, wherein leads are integrated within a small area, and with which circuit elements are affixed respectively onto the abovementioned mounting parts; setting the abovementioned block substrate on a substrate setting base until assembly onto all of the abovementioned mounting parts is completed; heating the abovementioned substrate setting base by a heating function while filling the interior of a cover with an inert gas; and preventing the fluctuation of ascending air current, which is due to an inert gas that is blown inside the abovementioned cover being heated by the abovementioned substrate setting base, from entering into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination by the provision of a transparent shielding lid at least at the lower end of the abovementioned illumination, recognizing the abovementioned circuit elements respectively on the abovementioned mounting parts by means of a recognition camera installed inside a lens barrel, and wire bonding the abovementioned circuit elements respectively on the abovementioned mounting parts to the abovementioned conductive patterns.
Also preferably with the circuit device manufacturing method of this invention, the abovementioned shielding lid is formed of a transparent film or a transparent substrate.
Also preferably with the circuit device manufacturing method of this invention, the abovementioned inert gas is made of nitrogen gas.
Also preferably with the circuit device manufacturing method of this invention, each of the abovementioned circuit elements has one or both of a bare semiconductor chip and a chip circuit part affixed thereto.
Also in order to resolve the above-described problems, this invention provides a circuit device manufacturing method comprising the steps of: preparing a block substrate, which is provided with a plurality of mounting parts and conductive patterns, wherein leads are integrated within a small area, and with which circuit elements are affixed respectively onto the abovementioned mounting parts; setting the abovementioned block substrate on a substrate setting base until assembly onto all of the abovementioned mounting parts is completed; heating the abovementioned substrate setting base by a heating function while filling the interior of a cover with an inert gas; and preventing the fluctuation of ascending air current, which is due to an inert gas that is blown inside the abovementioned cover being heated by the abovementioned substrate setting base, from entering into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination by the provision of a transparent shielding lid at least at one of either the upper end of the abovementioned illumination or any position between the upper end and the lower end of the illumination, recognizing the abovementioned circuit elements respectively on the abovementioned mounting parts by means of a recognition camera installed inside a lens barrel, and wire bonding the abovementioned circuit elements respectively on the abovementioned mounting parts to the abovementioned conductive patterns.
This invention""s recognition device comprising: a substrate setting base, having a heating function; a cover, which covers a working region from above the abovementioned substrate setting base; a working hole, provided in the upper surface of the abovementioned cover; an illumination, disposed above the abovementioned working hole; and a pattern recognition camera, disposed inside a lens barrel provided above the abovementioned illumination. When an inert gas, which is blown inside the abovementioned cover, is heated by the abovementioned substrate setting base and blows out to the exterior from the abovementioned working hole, fluctuation arises due to the temperature difference with respect to room temperature and this fluctuation stagnates at the inner side and in the surroundings of the abovementioned illumination. However, this invention""s recognition device is provided with shielding lids at the upper and lower ends of the abovementioned illumination and the lower end of the abovementioned lens barrel and these shielding lids prevent the abovementioned fluctuation from entering into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination. Since the illumination will thus not become blurry due to the abovementioned fluctuation inside the abovementioned illumination, the recognition precision of the abovementioned pattern recognition camera can be improved.
Also, this invention""s bonding device comprising: a substrate setting base, having a heating function; a cover, which covers a working region from above the abovementioned substrate setting base; a working hole, provided in the upper surface of the abovementioned cover; an illumination, disposed above the abovementioned working hole; a capillary, disposed at the side face of the abovementioned illumination; and a pattern recognition camera, disposed inside a lens barrel provided above the abovementioned illumination. Fluctuation arises due to the temperature difference with room temperature when an inert gas, which is blown inside the abovementioned cover, is heated by the abovementioned substrate setting base and blows out to the exterior from the abovementioned working hole. This fluctuation is prevented from entering into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination, especially by a shielding lid provided at the lower end of the abovementioned illumination, and recognition is performed by means of the abovementioned pattern recognition camera. Thereafter, the abovementioned capillary is moved to above the abovementioned working hole and bonding is performed via the abovementioned working hole. By preventing the entry of the abovementioned fluctuation into the inner side of the abovementioned illumination by the abovementioned shielding lid in this process, the abovementioned pattern recognition by the recognition camera can be performed at high precision. A bonding device, which can perform highly precise bonding to the xcexcm order, can thus be realized.
Also with this invention""s circuit device manufacturing method, by use of the above-described recognition device and bonding device, since a substrate, comprising a conductive member on which is formed a cluster block wherein a plurality of mounting parts are integrated in a small area, will not become oxidized even if placed under a high temperature over a long period of time in the wire bonding process, a circuit device manufacturing method can be realized by which the anti-moisture property and anti-peeling property at the surfaces of bonding of the substrate and an insulating resin are improved.